


Incorrigible

by seiyaharris



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyaharris/pseuds/seiyaharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony woke slowly, the sound of Gibbs's voice, soft and lilting, coming from across the room.</p><p>"There's a good girl, nearly done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simplyflyaway).



> This is a total PWP that is actually set after the end of a fic I haven't finished yet. There is a baby in it very briefly, it's a sequel to an as yet unposted kid!fic. I'm very sorry about that.

Tony woke slowly, the sound of Gibbs's voice, soft and lilting, coming from across the room.

"There's a good girl, nearly done."

"What time is it?" Tony asked, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"Early, go back to sleep," Gibbs said, looking back over his shoulder with a smile that Tony returned.

"Mmmm, but I'm up now," he said, enjoying the view of Gibbs' shifting back muscles as he worked.

"I'll put the coffee on then, get the breakfast started."

"Or, you could come back to bed," Tony told him, voice low.

He turned again to look at Tony and his breath caught in his throat. Tony had thrown back the sheet and was lying back against the headboard with one hand loosely fisted around his cock. He arched an eyebrow at Gibbs who huffed a laugh and turned back to the crib.

"Your father is incorrigible Molly, what are we going to do with him?" he asked the child under his hands as he stuck down the last tab on her diaper.

"I know what I'd like _you_ to do with me," Tony told him, "she'll probably marry the school geek to spite me for her childhood traumas, but it'll be worth it."

Leaning down, Gibbs pressed a kiss to Molly's head as she yawned hugely. "Sleep. If you're good I'll let Aunty Ziva take you swimming when we get back," he promised.

"Out like a light?" Tony asked as Gibbs made his way over to the bed.

"Yeah."

"She's going to be a teenaged crack head, really she is. She's just too good a baby," Tony said, brow creasing.

"She'll be fine, you worry too much. Like either of us would let her do so much as get her ears pierced without knowing about it," Gibbs told him. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe I was here," Tony curled the fingers of one hand around his cock and pulled Gibbs down with the other, "and you were rolling your eyes at my insatiable sexual appetite, though I'm not sure why."

Gibbs smiled, slow and easy, leaning down to lick at Tony's mouth. He knelt on the bed and swung one leg over Tony's body so he was straddling him. Tony arched up against Gibbs, pressing his hard cock against his stomach, revelling in the scratch of the track pants Gibbs was wearing against his skin. Tony hissed through his teeth as Gibbs dragged his tongue across first one nipple, then the other, biting gently at the hardening buds. Tony squirmed under Gibbs, his cock trapped between their bodies. He pushed his hands down into Gibbs pants to cup his ass and pull him down, hard, cloth covered cock pressing against Tony's balls.

"Fuck me," Tony whispered against Gibbs neck, hooking his leg over his hip.

"Mmm," Gibbs hummed, biting at Tony's mouth before leaning across to the bedside table.

Gibbs slicked his palm with lube and wrapped his fist around Tony's cock. Tony reared up fingers curling into the comforter as Gibbs thumbed the head of his cock, smearing pre-come across it. Gibbs pressed his mouth against Tony's, tongue licking at his lips as he pushed two slick fingers up into him. Tony groaned and pushed down onto Gibbs' fingers, arching up and hissing when Gibbs' fingers found his prostate. Gibbs flicked his wrist as he pulled on Tony's cock, fingers crooking inside him. They both knew how close Tony was so Gibbs leant down and with a sly grin pressed the flat of his tongue around Tony's cock-head. It was no surprise when Tony came with a shout.

When Tony recovered full control of his arms, he reached up and tugged at the waistband of Gibbs track pants, pushing them down 'til Gibbs hard cock was free. He grinned and traced the vein on the underside with his finger. Gibbs squeezed lube into his hand and quirked his eyebrow at Tony who nodded and shifted up the bed. Gibbs fisted his hand around his cock, hard and curving up towards his belly. He pushed three slick fingers into Tony, stretching and twisting as Tony writhed under him.

"Okay?" He asked and Tony pushed down and said "do it."

Gibbs smiled and pulled his fingers away. He pushed in slowly, steadily, until he was completely in. He waited 'til Tony started squirming and pushing before he pulled out again, slamming back in and laughing when Tony gave a shout.

"Ssh, you'll wake Molly," he chided and Tony growled.

"Bastard," Tony whispered and Gibbs pulled almost completely out.

"That's what they tell me," he said pushing back in again, leaning down to press a kiss to Tony's mouth.

~end


End file.
